


What Is That Infernal Racket!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock and John are in the States for a case and experience cicadas.





	What Is That Infernal Racket!

“John,” Sherlock Holmes came out on to the terrace, “what is that infernal noise?”

His husband, who was taking deep breathes of the warm, moist air said, “Cicadas Sherlock. Haven’t you ever heard them?”

“Evidently not or I’ve deleted it. They’re very annoying.”, Sherlock came up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around him. “When this case is done, how about we stick around for a few days and ...”. Sherlock leaped back with a yelp, “What the hell is that!”

John looked around and started to laugh. “It’s a cicada Sherlock! They’re fascinating. Do you know we only have one type in Britain and they’re almost extinct?” John came forward to put his arms around his husband.

Sherlock returned the embrace and said, “even more reason to believe Britain is superior! I wonder if I can take a couple home? I bet they’re fascinating in their own way and I could do an experiment on them.”

”No Sherlock! There will be no bugs in our luggage! And don’t try your stunt again where you claim they’re for emotional support!”, John said, disentangling himself from his husband, and moving to lean against the railing. “If your brother wasn’t the “British government”, you’d probably still be in jail. Or the psych ward.”, he said with a grin.

”Oh please, those were bees!”


End file.
